


All-Knowing Moon

by thetrancyboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, anyway!, i love mitsuru tho hes the love of my life, i only wrote this bcs i love my friend sm, im so bad at writing lol sorry, im sorry if everyone is ooc, im. not in this fandom at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrancyboy/pseuds/thetrancyboy
Summary: Tomoya thinks Wataru is crazy. Wataru thinks Tomoya is cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playmaker/gifts).



> for the love of my life paris hello my dude i hope u like it merry christmas

"The moon whispered something to me last night, Tomoya-kun. He told me to find the one with eyes of gold." Wataru lied back on the grass as he spoke, his hands locked behind his head as he folded his legs and stared into the distance. His hair matches the sky, you mused to yourself as you mimicked his actions. You wonder why he chose such an exuberant colour- though knowing him, you guess he wanted attention. It's like him to want to stand out.

"Is that so, Hibiki-senpai?"

He nodded insistently. "It's true, I swear it! It felt more like a dream, but when I pinched myself it hurt, and I could read my clock. It had to have been real." He took a lock of his blue hair into his hand and twirled it around his fingers absentmindedly. What could that mean, eyes of gold? You shook your head and sighed, looking over to your senpai with an unimpressed glare. "You're too superstitious, senpai. Those are all myths; You can still see the numbers of a clock in your dreams."

"Tomoya-kuuun," He whined suddenly, draping an arm around your shoulder. You flinched at the contact as your head snapped to look straight ahead of you. He'd been getting more comfortable with you lately, touching you more freely now than he had before. He was acting really affectionate around you the past month, actually, but you couldn't muster the courage to reprimand him for being so close. You wondered for a second if his feelings towards you had changed from something barely platonic (more respect-based than anything) to a stronger feeling... You shook the thought out of your head. There's no way someone as excited about life and passionate about doing what he does would take any sort of interest in someone as boring as you. He's like an everything bagel- or something like that. You figure that's kind of a lame comparison and quickly shove that thought away as well, exhaling as Hibiki-senpai wrapped another arm around your shoulders. "Tomoya-kun, you're way too pessimistic," He said, and you laughed dryly. "Why do you hang out with me, then?" He went silent for a moment and then smiled at you full on, sincerely and so bright it rivalled the sun in the sky. "You're refreshing. You don't try too hard, you're smart, and I've always admired the colour of your eyes," He spoke slowly, cautiously. There was something else he wanted to say; his mannerisms made him easy to read. "Senpai, I am this close to hitting you," You warned, though you both knew that was a damn lie. He gathered his things and stood up, flashing you a smile as he prepared to walk away. 

"Tomoya-kun, perhaps the moon was talking to me about you," He said quietly before taking stride in the direction of his classes. "I'll see you in theatre club!" He shouted without looking back, but you didn't pay much mind. You were holding your face in your hands, your fingers ruffling through your brown hair as you willed the blush away from your face. Golden? As if! Hibiki must be nuts if he thinks even for a second the moon would talk about him-

You rolled your eyes and angrily stood up as well, scolding yourself for even thinking he was right about the moon. It was a silly dream, and he was a silly man with silly friends who don't have time for you. What does he know about you, anyway? "Smart, my ass," you grumbled as you stalked off towards your next class as well. Moon be damned; That senpai of yours was crazy.

-x-

"And THEN he told me that the moon was talking to him. Can you believe that?"

Hokuto giggled softly, putting his hand over yours to console you. "He is pretty wild, I know. Try to stay composed, though. He really isn't a bad guy."

You slid your hand out from under his, pursing your lips as you sighed. You guess it really wasn't that crazy, what he said - but you had already made a big deal of it. Suddenly, a hand was slammed on the table, and both you and Hokuto looked up to see none other than ~~everyones favourite psychopath~~ Eichi.

"Hokuto. Wataru wants you at our table," He said gruffly, and you bristled at his harsh tone. What was his issue? Hokuto stood up with an apologetic face and walked off towards the courtyard outside, but Eichi remained. 

"Can I help y-"

"Wataru shouldn't be hanging out with someone like you." he said. He was blunt, at least. "And why not?" You asked defensively, though you kinda had a suspicion you knew what he was going to say. You didn't have time to prepare for the way he delivered it, though. "You're boring and average, and I'm tired of hearing him talk about your mundane activities. You don't belong at his side," He replied scathingly, and you flinched inwardly at the intensity with which he spoke. He truly believed what he was saying, and you found no room to argue with him in his statements. There was nothing to prove him wrong. "You're just some stupid social experiment. Its a game. He doesn't feel for you what you think he does-"

"You don't have to tell me that twice," You said, mood bordering annoyance. "Can I eat now? I'm finished listening to you-" You tried to defend yourself, but your efforts were fruitless. He slammed his other hand down on the picnic table you were seated at, and it was enough to draw the attention of passerby for a few long moments. Eichi didn't seem to care. "You are not to speak to me like that, you fool. Listen here, and listen good. You may not speak to him ever again unless completely necessary. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

You leaned back in your seat, feeling defeated as you let him walk all over you. "Yes, sir. Crystal."

He gave a satisfied nod before he flipped his blond hair and walked away, flashing you a pleasant smile even after what had just transpired. "See you around, Tomoya-kun," He said in a way that was barely friendly and walked away. From what you had heard about him, he was subtle when he spoke; that wasnt subtlety at all. He'd probably strangle you if you went near Hibiki-senpai ever again; But he was right. You hated being called average, you'd like to think it wasn't true, but sure enough he called you out. You came to the realization that maybe you'll never amount to be anything less than boring and normal, and you lost your appetite completely. "Oi, Tomoya, what was that all about?"

You saw a flash of blond hair in your peripheral as Nazuna sat down across from you, Mitsuru taking his place beside him as Hajime set his things down beside you. "Tomoya, are you alright?" Leave it to Hajime to be so concerned. "You were just staring into your food, man, what happened?" You looked up at Mitsuru, raising an eyebrow at his statement. He nodded to confirm it. "You were totally zoned out, bro."

Hajime placed a hand on your shoulder and tucked his hair behind his ear. Blue seemed to be a popular colour, but nothing rivalled Hibiki-senpai's--

You shook your head suddenly, and. Hajime removed his hand from your shoulder hesitantly. "I saw that creep Eichi stalking around our table, Tomoya. What happened? Did he say something?"

"Nothing important," You replied, shaking your head at the blond. "You can un-fluff your feathers now, Nazuna." The group giggled at him as he blushed, smoothing down his hair and looking away with a pout on his lips. "O-oi, I was just worried for your safety. What if he tries to curse you?"

You laughed, thinking to yourself that it isnt that far off of what he said to you; might as well have been a curse. You aren't allowed to hang out with Hibiki-senpai anymore.... You wanted to act like you weren't a little angry. A little upset. Realistically you could do whatever you wanted, but still, Hibiki and Eichi are best friends- what if he sent Eichi to tell you to buzz off? Were those really his words? You shrunk in on yourself a bit, forgetting about your friends surrounding you. You just wanted to go home and sleep it off.  
You had never felt this weird about this before. In the beginning of the year, having someone tell you that you were forbidden to hang out with him would have been your saving grace; then seven months passed and suddenly you cant imagine a life without him in it. When did he become so important to you? You felt like your life was ending, or something. Was this your teenage angst phase arriving late? Your mom did always say you were a late bloomer, but university is a bit much...

"...Moya? Tomoyaaa? Hellooooo, anyone in there?" Mitsuru knocked on your head, and you swatted his hand away, looking up at him with an irritated glare fixed in your eyes. He had a glob of jam on his cheek- there was a piece of ham stuck in Nazuna's bangs. A laugh bubbled up from your throat as you chuckled at them, and Nazuna growled at you as Mitsuru stuck his tongue out at the blond. "Mitsu, if you don't put your stupid tongue back into your stupid mouth, i will rip it out," He said firmly as he pulled the lunch meat out of his hair, looking at it with disgust. You and Hajime watched this play out, Hajime with a hand up to protect himself from any more flying food. Mitsuru stuck his tongue out even more, and Nazuna cringed as he angrily pressed the lunch meat to his tongue and shielded himself again. Mitsuru opened his mouth, and the blond shuddered back as his eyed widened. Hajime gasped a little as he started laughing quietly in your shoulder, and you just stared at Mitsu with a raised eyebrow. What was he gonna do?

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, and Ate The Ham. 

Your mouth fell open as Hajime started laughing harder, Nazuna making gagging noises off to the side of the picnic table. Mitsuru swallowed and looked over to Nazuna like it was no big deal. "Nazu, I had no idea you used Pantene!"

"Don't say that to me after seriously eating meat that was in my hair!!" he yelled, glaring at him in a way that could only say 'I fear you completely.'

Mitsuru smiled and looked back at you, and you shrugged as you looked back at Nazuna who was giving you an exasperated look. "Well, we all knew he'd eat anything. I don't know what you were expecting when you put food right in his mouth, man."

"ALL OF YOU ARE CRAZY!" He shouted, and everyone laughed at his crazy outburst. He was so easily worked up; its comedic. You were glad to have friends like these guys when you were going through something weird. They wont press you on answers, they'll distract you from your sadness- they're weird as hell, in a really good way.

Maybe your life isn't over after all.

-x-

Your life is completely over.

You have seven missed calls from Hibiki-senpai, 47 unread texts, and you don't even know how he got your number. You made a point to not give it to him- you curse as another text comes in. 

You are going to go into cardiac arrest at how fast your heart is beating- you want to rip out your hair at how happy it makes you that he's gone through this much trouble to check up on you.... or something.

 **Hibiki-senpai** : TOMOYA  
**Hibiki-senpai** : TOMOYA WHERE ARE YOU  
**Hibiki-senpai** : YOU ARENT IN OUR REGULAR MEETING SPOT

 **Hibiki-senpai** : TOMOYA IF YOU DONT SHOW UP SOON I WILL ASSUME THE WORST AND CALL THE POLICE  
**Hibiki-senpai** : [1 Image Attached] YOU SEE THIS? 911 IS IN MY DIAL PAD, I WILL CALL,

You sighed in annoyance (at yourself AND your senpai) and grabbed your messenger bag off the library table you were seated at and slung it around your shoulder, shoving your phone in your pocket as you brusquely walked to your next class. You couldn't see him, not now. Not just because of that stupid Eichi and his stupid curse-thing or whatever, but because you were getting too close to him. You were too comfortable with his touch for someone who supposedly "loathed" him. And, even still, you could feel every time his hands brushed against your skin, like a burning memory. Every time he held your shoulders, every time his hands gripped yours in excitement, you felt it all as if he left them in permanent marks on you so you wouldn't forget. You felt so fake deep- why were you thinking like this all of a sudden? 

You were left without more time to ponder on your weird feelings as you were pushed up against the wall, a flash of blue surrounding you as you looked up in fear into the eyes of none other than the senpai that was occupying all your thoughts. He looked serious- he looked angry. His violet eyes bore into you, glaring a hole into your brain, and when he leaned closer you turned your head and let out a squeal that wasn't in your character at all. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not- I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Tomoya. What happened?"

"Hibiki-senpai, I have class-"

You turned your head to face him again, and your lips were only inches apart. Why did that make you feel so happy? You would slap yourself if you weren't this close to kicking yourself in the ass for being so ecstatic. His nose touched yours tentatively, and he gave you a look that made you soften considerably before you sucked in a breath, your blush spreading to your ears and down your neck. "Wataru, you're too close," you whispered, and his eyes widened in surprise. He took a step back, a hand cradling his mouth as his other hand held his elbow up. "My first name," He said, though it was muffled by his hand; and you saw his face turn red. As much as you wanted to act like it wasn't a big deal, you looked away bashfully as his foot tapped at the ground. It was definitely a step in the opposite direction you wanted... but that wasn't true, either. 

"It was brought to my attention that I wasn't good enough to be friends with you," You started, and you saw him look to you from the corner of your eye. "What? But that's not-"

"It is true. I'm not exciting, I'm not exuberant, I'm not passionate, I'm... I'm nothing like you. We're polar opposites, Wataru-" You swallowed hard, being so informal with him entirely new to you, "Wataru, I used to hate you." 

He stepped forward again, and you held your hand out firmly. "If you touch me I will call campus security," You said, but that was an empty threat. He laughed, and that surprised you; Nothing he did was predictable, and for the nth time since Eichi approached you, you hated yourself for being so painfully predictable. "Used to, as in past tense. Tomoya, I don't care that you think like that of yourself. You're all of these things to me," He replied. Your heart sank into your stomach and launched itself into your throat at the same time. "I admire how you are passionate about small things, like pillows. Who's like that? That's so unique. You're abnormally good with animals; I've never seen anyone get that close to a squirrel without being bitten, thats so cool! I admire how even when you don't get roles you want in theatre, you put your whole soul into it. Tomoya, you are completely different person from the person you view yourself as-"

"What do you know, Wataru? What do you know about me? I am average! Everyone says so! Even Eichi had to come and tell me how boring I am-" You started to yell, but you were cut off.

"Wait, Eichi talked to you?" He looked confused, stepping a little closer to you as he questioned you further. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me I couldn't hang out with you because I am generic and mundane and that you didn't feel about me the way I felt about you-"

"How do you feel about me, Tomoya-kun?" He leaned in closer, a smirk on his face. "You have really selective hearing, don't you?" His forehead touched yours and you clenched the strap on your bag as you looked in his violet eyes earnestly. "I.. I don't know, Hibiki-senpai," You said quietly. "It's been really confusing lately, I thought if I just ignored you it would go away, but that made everything worse."

"Please call me by my first name." He said back, and you sighed as you held eye contact. "Wataru." You said quietly, and he smiled. "Again." 

"Wataru," You repeated, and he leaned in closer. The gap was closing, and as nervous as you felt you really weren't opposed to it. "Again," he whispered against your mouth, and you took in a deep breath as you leaned in further, closing the space completely. You tilted your head to the side to kiss him, and his lips followed yours with eagerness as he pressed back, a warm arm wrapping around the small of your back as he pulled you closer. You almost melted in his arms as he held you, and you let him take the lead as you tangled a hand in his long hair. Truly, every part of him was beautiful, and you think you understood what you had been feeling lately; the internal conflict had almost disappeared as Wataru's free hand went to grasp yours, holding it tightly. You felt like the butterflies in your stomach were committing mass murder; his grip on your hand tightened affectionately before he pulled back and rested his forehead on yours, smiling that smile of his that rivalled the sun. You felt like this moment would last forever when he looked at you like that, like you could do anything.

"Eichi is just talking out of his ass half the time- please do not take him seriously."

"I'm sure he was only looking out for you," You replied honestly, your grip on his hand loosening slightly. Your hand fell out of his hair as you punched him lightly in the chest, and he only laughed again as he unlocked your hands and wrapped his other arm around you in a tight embrace. "He wasn't doing it the right way, Tomoya. The only person I could think of off hand with golden eyes is you- You're the only one I wanted the moon to be talking about to me. You're the only thing that's good for me, Tomoya-kun - please don't avoid me ever again."

You sighed and rested your head against his chest, returning the hug gingerly as you rolled your eyes. "I missed my class," you sighed into his sweater as he giggled; you felt the vibrations of his laugh under the palms of your hand, and you wouldn't admit to smiling about it in a million years.

"Tomoya-kun... Be mine?"

"I'll call the police if you keep speaking to me in that voice, Wataru." You threatened, and he chuckled once more. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"I wonder if Nazuna will let me borrow his notes..."

-x-

"So THAT'S why you missed class? Hmph, I never thought you and Hibiki-senpai... I thought you hated that guy?" Nazuna spoke with confusion, Hajime and Mitsuru walking alongside the two of you. "Oh, I do."

"Then why are you...? Ah, you're confusing, Tomoya." Mitsuru said, locking his hands behind his head as he walked. Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you slipped it out to see the text preview and smiled when you read it.

 **WataRUDE** : Eichi isnt talking to me >:0  
**WataRUDE** : i think he had a crush on me!  
**Tomoya** : you think everyone has a crush on you, senpai  
**WataRUDE** : i'm beautiful, can you blame me?  
**Tomoya** : i'll give you that, senpai.

You smiled and slid your phone back into your pocket, waving goodbye to your friends as you settled yourself on the grass in your usual meeting spot. You looked around and out of the corner of your eye saw Eichi approaching you with an angry look on his face. You gulped and looked away quickly, pretending not to see him, but sure enough his feet stopped dead in front of you; what else could you do other than look up at him?

"Hello..." You said nervously as he looked down on you. You felt like he was going to kick you in the face. "...Can I help you?"

He stayed silent for a few minutes, just staring at you with a face that intimidated you to no end- you had a feeling you'd he having nightmares about this, soon enough. "Good job," he said finally, which took you by complete surprise. "W-What?"

"Treat him well."

That was all he said before walking off again, and you let out a breath of relief as he retreated. Wataru approached seconds later, Happy-Go-Lucky as per his usual self. You looked over to him and your heart filled with something you could only identify as happiness, and he smiled brightly at you as he lied down next to you, his head in your lap as he gazed back at you affectionately. You let a hand run through his hair as you looked up at the blue sky, and you thought to yourself if someone like him could see so much potential in you;

Maybe you werent so average after all. Maybe you were special enough for the moon, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im so scatterbrained this probably doesnt make sense but anyway heeeeyyyyyyyyyyy,,


End file.
